The Intergalactic Scuttlebutt Club
by luvsbitca
Summary: Kirk, James T. and Spock are the topic of conversation at every scuttled butt, water cooler, and Romulan Warbird in the galaxy. Chekov might be the biggest KS shipper on the ship but that doesn't make him the only one talking about them. Written for the ksbigbang@LJ


**Title:** The Intergalactic Scuttlebutt Club (Or Everyone Loves Gossiping About Kirk, James T. and Spock)  
><strong>Author:<strong> luvsbitca (Moonbeam)  
><strong>Artist:<strong> tprillahfiction  
><strong>Universe:<strong> AOS  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Kirk/Spock, Chekov/Sulu, minor Scotty/Uhura, and McCoy/Carol Marcus  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> - I own nothing...alas!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kirk, James T. and Spock are the topic of conversation at every scuttled butt, water cooler, and Romulan Warbird in the galaxy. Chekov might be the biggest KS shipper on the ship but that doesn't make him the only one talking about them. Told almost entirely by Chekov, members of the crew, and alien races from the show gossiping, chatting, or complaining about the fabulous Captain and his Vulcan.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Canon AU. Amanda survived the destruction of Vulcan.  
>Scuttlebutt is slang for gossip which came from a scuttled butt (the name given to the cask water was stored on the deck of ships). So scuttlebutt basically comes from people standing around the 'water cooler' and gossiping.<br>I know NOTHING about Klingon grammar so I've just used KLV for the word translations. If anyone does know Klingon grammar and want to tell me what I did wrong that would be great.  
>Thank you, thank you to sra_danvers for being such an amazing cheerleader. Thank you RG for the beta.<br>But more than anything else thank you to tprillahfiction for the stunning art that goes with this story. It's all amaze-balls!

**The Intergalactic Scuttlebutt Club**  
><em>Or Everyone Loves Gossiping About Kirk, James T. and Spock<em>  
>by Moonbeam<p>

**/ Sarek \**

Sarek walked into his son's room. The door slipped closed behind him and he looked at his wife, lying on Spock's bed. Their son had given up his room to them as soon as Amanda had collapsed following the transportation from the planet. There was a tall, blonde nurse sitting by the bed where she was currently resting.

"She is stable but we'll continue to monitor her." The nurse said, smiling at him in the soft way all human nurses seemed to have. It was unnecessary.

"The cause of her collapse?"

"Doctor McCoy is still running tests, as a priority however…"

"There are more critical cases." Sarek corrected – he did not expect nepotism because of their son.

The nurse smiled at him, Sarek looked past her to Amanda. She looked pale but comfortable.

"She should wake up soon," the nurse offered attempting to fill the silence.

"You may return to the Medical Bay. I will contact you if needed."

The nurse checked the monitor next to Amanda's bed and then left him. Sarek sat next to his wife and closed his eyes, slipping into his mind. He ignored the many severed bonds that he would need to mediate on to find the brightest in his mind and followed it to Amanda.

_"Sarek?"_

_"Amanda."_

_"What's wrong with me?"_

_"You collapsed after you were rescued from Vulcan."_

_"Spock? Is Spock okay?" The colours around them turned violently red and black as Amanda's worry overtook her. _

_"Spock is well. He attempted to strangle James Kirk."_

_"Why?"_

_"Kirk insulted you. Spock has not learned to control his emotions."_

_"You are too hard on him."_

_"He is a Vulcan."_

_"And a human."_

_Sarek chose not to respond focussing his power on helping his wife to heal. _

**/ Chekov \**

"Spock, I'm going down to the planet."

"Captain, Starfleet regulations state that-"

Kirk held his hand up. "I'm going, Spock, it's a diplomatic mission – what's the worst that could happen?"

Pavel looked at Hikaru who was biting back a laugh.

"That's right, nothing." Kirk said after a beat of silence. "You need to relax, Spock, I can take care of myself."

Pavel would give almost anything to be allowed to make the viewing screen a mirror. He could do it too.

"I will be going with you, Captain." Spock said firmly.

Pavel could hear Sulu make a noise next to him while they listened to Kirk and Spock exit the bridge.

"Sulu, you have the conn." Kirk called out as he stepped into the turbolift.

"Captain," Sulu groaned out.

"Are you well, Lt. Sulu?" Spock asked.

Sulu coughed and turned around to look at both of his commanding officers. "Fine, Commander Spock, just had something caught in my throat."

Spock inclined his head at Sulu and followed Kirk into the turbolift.

"I don't think that other captains fight with their first officers like that," Hikaru muttered.

Pavel shook his head. "They did not when I was on the Farragut for a semester studying with Glu'kin'yu."

Hikaru stared at him. "Who?"

"Famous scientist and mathematician. He served on the Farragut for a year. The Academy posted a problem that had to be solved to win the chance to study with him. I solved the problem," Pavel's chest puffed out a little with pride.

"Of course you did," Sulu smiled.

Pavel grinned. "He is very knowledgeable. I learned much. But no one on that ship acted as our Captain and First Officer do."

"Spock never acts like that with anyone else," Uhura muttered to herself – she never remembered that Pavel's hearing was just as sensitive as hers even if he couldn't speak as many languages. Pavel had to agree with the assessment; Spock almost sounded like he was _arguing _with Kirk but Vulcans would never stoop to arguing.

**/ Christine Chapel \ **

"Christine, get me the damned radiation scanners," Leonard grumbled at her. "Spock is bringing Kirk in."

"Again?" Christine asked, biting back a smile.

"Again," Leonard said, sounding like he was swearing.

Christine went into her office and collected the specialist scanners they would need. They rarely needed them and were relegated to one of the cupboards that made up half of her tiny office. She dropped them onto the trolley and wheeled them out to Leonard who was starting to look decidedly red faced. She was going to have to start monitoring his blood pressure if their captain continued to be as accident prone as he had proven to be so far.

Spock walked into the medical bay, one hand supporting Kirk in a vice like grip around his bicep and the other curled behind his back. Christine looked Spock over eagerly – making sure he wasn't injured. She knew she shouldn't be as interested in him as she was. Nyota was her friend…but…he was Spock. She shook herself and went over to relieve the Vulcan of their Captain. She saw the way Spock flexed his fingers and felt bad that she had waited. She moved Kirk, who was limping along, to the closest bio-bed and laid him down. As soon as his head hit the headrest his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. She cut the tatters of his gold shirt from his chest and placed them into the contamination chute.

#1#

"Spock," McCoy said as he began to scan Kirk. "What happened?"

"The Captain challenged one of the native inhabitants of the forest over his treatment of a female. The Captain lost and fell into a glowing plant. I asked a member of the planet's Science Council for information on the plant. It is toxic. They did not have a frame of reference for radiation. Glowing is one indicator of radioactivity."

Christine filtered out Leonard's muttering about hobgoblins and began scanning Kirk for other injuries. She would report him for xenophobic behaviour if she believed for one second that he actually thought that any species was less than equal to every other. She shook her head and started to treat the wounds she could. Spock had understated the extent of the fight – Kirk had taken a beating. He had broken ribs, bruised ribs, two dislocated fingers, a tear in his rotator cuff, a fractured cheekbone, broken nose, black eye, twisted ankle, and a range of other contusions and bruises. In short, he was a hot mess.

"He hasn't been exposed to anything hazardous but you should still shower and change," McCoy said to Spock putting away the scanners and looking at the Vulcan.

Spock lifted one eyebrow and stared at Leonard. "It is my intention."

McCoy groaned. "Then go, unless you have something else you need to tell me."

"I will be on the bridge for the remainder of Beta shift. Please update me on the Captain's progress when convenient."

McCoy rolled his eyes and nodded. Spock inclined his head at them both and turned for the decontamination room.

"Bloody micro-managing Vulcans."

"He only wants to know how Captain Kirk is going." Christine said.

"He only wants opportunities to question my abilities. As if he is the only one that knows how to take care of Jim."

Christine frowned at him. "What?"

"You haven't seen them on the bridge, Christine, Spock is constantly telling Kirk about this regulation or that regulation. It's all about keeping Jimmy on the ship and out of harm's way. He's a mother hen."

Christine turned and looked at the door that Spock had left through. "I didn't think Spock liked the Captain…I mean," she turned around and flushed, "obviously, he…"

"He doesn't seem to like him but he certainly wants to keep him alive."

"He is our Captain and Spock asked to be assigned to the Enterprise."

McCoy let out a huff. "I don't try and work out what that Vulcan is thinking – he's an illogical bastard."

Christine stared at him in disbelief for a few moments; wondering if she should explain the insanity of the statement or if she should just let it go. McCoy rolled his eyes again and turned back to the Captain so Christine decided to let it go and went back to helping fix Kirk…again.

**/ Chekov \**

"Of course, Commander Spock," Uhura said.

Pavel looked at Hikaru who shrugged. All morning Uhura had been incredibly polite to Spock…overly polite. The type of polite that made Pavel want to say a protective prayer in Russian.

"Hey, Uhura," Captain Kirk said lazily, "can you send along my report with Commander Spock's? It's finished now."

"Captain, your reports are to be written in your ready room within forty-eight hours of the end of mission or incident and sent through your own highly encrypted channel."

"I gave Uhura the information for my channel," Kirk said with a smile, twisting around to look at Spock.

"Captain," Spock said, voice even more tight than before, "the use of encryption level Theta channels is restricted to use by Captains and Admirals only. Starfleet Regulation T49.63K states that-"

"Commander Spock," Uhura broke in, voice cold, "Starfleet Regulation T49.64 goes on to explain the exemptions to that regulation. Captain Kirk has every right to provide his senior linguist and communications officer with the information required to send ultra-sensitive documents."

Pavel turned around and gaped at Uhura for a moment. Then she turned her glare on him and he twisted around to look down at his panel.

"What was that?" Hikaru whispered.

Pavel shrugged but kept his eyes on his panel.

"Lieutenant Uhura, that regulation is for use in 'extreme emergencies'."

"It was on the Delta Vega mission," Kirk explained in a quiet voice. "I believe that counted as an extreme emergency."

"Captain, that was over six months ago. Regulations state that you must change your passcodes every four weeks."

Kirk scoffed. "Please…no one is going to break my password and it is used in connection with biometric fail safes."

"Lieutenant Uhura is using it without biometric security."

"I trust her with the codes."

"Lieutenant Uhura's trustworthiness is not in question."

"It sounds like it is," Uhura said. "I would never misuse the Theta band."

"As I said, Lieutenant Uhura," Spock explained, looking at the communications officer. "Your trustworthiness is not in question."

"Oh man," Kirk exclaimed. "This is you two fighting, isn't it? I always kind of wondered what that would look like but I never expected such politeness."

Pavel turned around and looked at Spock and then at Uhura – was Captain Kirk right, was this…fighting?

"Captain Kirk, I believe this is a private matter however Lieutenant Uhura and I have ceased our extracurricular relationship."

Kirk gaped at him. "You broke up?"

"In the human vernacular, affirmative."

Kirk turned around to look at Uhura. "This is you broken up?"

She gave him a look and he closed his mouth and turned back around in his chair.

"Right," Kirk said. "Well, Uhura, please send that report for me along with Spock's. And please, Commander Spock, don't bring your personal matters to the bridge."

Pavel had to bite down on his tongue to stop from laughing at the way Spock turned to look at their captain. Hikaru didn't manage to do the same next to him and let out a bark that he tried to pretend was a cough. Spock turned back around to face his console. Pavel watched Kirk smirk and then pick up a PADD. Pavel looked at Hikaru who shrugged at him and they both settled back into looking at the constant stream of information coming through their terminals.

**/ Pike \**

"Number One," Pike said, smiling at the tall brunette.

"You do realise you do not have to call me that anymore."

"I like it," Christopher said with a wink.

"Did you come in here for a reason?"

"You're such a stick in the mud when you're working."

"I believe the word you were looking for was professional."

"I'm professional," Christopher argued.

"Most of time, but you didn't come here to be professional. You were using your gossip voice."

Christopher couldn't resist twisting down to kiss her at that. She kissed him back but glared at him as soon as he pulled away.

"What did you come to tell me, Chris?"

"Kirk sent in another report."

Christopher watched Number One close her eyes and let out a sigh. Personally, Kirk's reports half made his week but no one else seemed to enjoy them as much as he did. Number One did like Spock's reports though.

"What did he lie about this time?" Number One asked.

"He never lies outright," Christopher defended. "I wouldn't let him get away with that."

"All right, tell me about it so I can get back to my work."

"You ruin my fun, Number One."

She smiled at him gently and put away her PADD.

"They ran across a gentleman named Harry Mudd. He's a con man."

"A con man? How did the Enterprise run into them then?"

"They ran into Mudd's ship and chased it down because it was unregistered. The ship flew into an asteroid belt to avoid the Enterprise and was damaged. The ship's captain – Mudd, and three women were brought on board. Apparently Mudd's women bewitched the crew. The Enterprise was damaged in the rescue. So they set off for Rigel XII to obtain what they needed for repairs."

"I do not understand why you enjoyed this report so much."

"Because it gets more amusing. It turns out Mudd is trying sell the three women off as wives using the Venus drug. He contacted the miners on Rigel XII before Kirk had a chance to and attempted to sell the women in exchange for being released. Basically he had Kirk over a barrel. And this is my favourite part. Kirk spent the next two pages explaining how Spock was immune to the charms of the women and how Spock made the whole negotiation process with Childress more difficult by being very Vulcan."

"He is a Vulcan."

"Well, obviously. But, it's the telling two pages."

Number One sighed. "What did these two pages tell you, Chris?"

"That our James Tiberius Kirk has a little bit of a crush on his first officer."

"He certainly would not be the first," Number One pointed out, turning her PADD back on. "Can I get back to work now?"

Christopher huffed. "You do try to ruin my fun."

"Only at work."

Christopher laughed and kissed her again. "You mark my words, Number One; the betting pool for those two are going to be an excellent little money maker."

"Christopher," Number One said, "betting pools are not allowed under Starfleet Regulations."

"So you don't want in then?"

"No."

Christopher smiled and walked backwards towards the door. "Shame. You'll just have to be my bank again, then."

Number One quirked an eyebrow at him but nodded anyway.

Christopher smiled all the way back to his own office.

**/ Pavel \**

"We have to save them, Spock."

"The Prime Directive clearly states," Spock explained, "that Starfleet cannot interfere in the natural progress of a planet or its peoples. The inhabitants of Nibiru are still living in caves – one of the basic indicators of a pre-agricultural society. As such, we cannot reveal our presence in order to render assistance."

"But we can't just let them all die," Kirk argued. "They are a race of people who have a right to survival. We have the technology to help them and we need to. It's the only thing we can do and still live with ourselves tomorrow."

"That is a flawed argument."

"No, it's not," Uhura said, coming to stand next to Kirk. "We can do it."

"We have the cold fusion device you and I built," Pavel said, coming to stand with Uhura. "If we can put it into the volcano and detonate at the right moment we can stop the volcanic eruption."

"You built a cold fusion device?" Hikaru asked.

"See, we can do it," Kirk said at the same time.

Pavel turned and looked at Sulu. "I had spare time."

Sulu smiled at him and shook his head. "You had spare time and you build a cold fusion device."

"With Commander Spock. When you have free time you go to the botany lab."

"Spock," Kirk broke in over them, "is Chekov right? Can it be done?"

"The device would halt the progress of the volcanic eruption by dramatically reducing the temperature of the lava. It will not stop the volcanic ash or gases from being released but the probability of complete destruction would diminish to 2.389 per cent."

Kirk grinned widely. "Excellent, we have a plan."

"No, Captain, we do not."

"What?"

"The device cannot be transported to the planet or into the volcano. Someone will need to be with the device when it is set. We would have to shuttle down to the planet and into the caldera and then down into the very bottom of the magma chamber. A shuttle would not survive in the magma chamber. The probability of it surviving within the caldera this close to a volcanic eruption is 17.638 per cent. A shuttle above the caldera would be seen and would break the Prime Directive."

"So, we fly down in the middle of the night, winch me down into the caldera. Then come back up and wait," Kirk decided. "It's a plan."

"Captain," Spock said and Pavel watched Kirk deflate.

"Yes, Spock."

"The Enterprise is out of transporter range of the planet at our current location. We would have to expose the ship in order to transport the crewmember on the planet. A crewmember which could not be you, Captain."

"If anyone is going to put themselves in danger it would have to be me."

"You don't know how the cold fusion device works, Captain," Pavel couldn't resist throwing it. It was a delicate piece of equipment and when they made it they weren't planning to use it to stop a volcano. Anything could happen and the person that went down there may need to make adjustments. "I will go."

"What?" Hikaru turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"I can't ask you to do that, Chekov," Kirk said, shaking his head.

"You're not," Pavel stood up straight, chest firm and shoulders back, "I am volunteering."

"No, you're not," Hikaru said and then his eyes widened and he took a step back flushing. "Never mind."

"No one can go down," Spock said, "with our best calculations we have a thirteen hour window for the eruption. I would need to take readings from within the caldera, or preferably the magma chamber, to give a more accurate estimation."

"The magma chamber would be too hot even for a Vulcan." Pavel looked up to find Dr McCoy standing above them on the platform in front of the closed turbolift doors.

"We could modify an environmental suit," Pavel said, "that would be quite easy. We would only need to include an additional filter and I would need to wear a thermo suit under it to ensure my body temperature remains stable."

"We still cannot guarantee your rescue," Kirk said with a sigh. "I won't let anyone go down there if we can't be there for rescue as needed."

"We need the Enterprise to be closer." Sulu said.

"Closer to what?" McCoy asked.

"Spock has a device that can stop the volcanic eruption," Kirk said, waving his hand at Spock. "He and Pavel made it for a bit of fun. We are trying to work out how to get the device into the magma chamber so we can save the Nibirans. We can't just transport it down apparently."

"There is no way of guaranteeing the safe arrival of a crewmember or the device into a magma chamber," Spock repeated. "The probability of either arriving safely is 32.98 per cent. This probability decreases the closer we get to the moment of eruption."

"They aren't good operating odds," McCoy said, rubbing at his chin.

"We need Scotty," Kirk said, turning back to his chair and calling the chief engineer.

"So," Kirk said, sitting back in his chair and looking at Spock, "I just want to make sure you don't have any more arguments up your sleeve."

"I have nothing 'up my sleeve', Captain."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "We need a way to get a shuttle down into the caldera, or the magma chamber, we need to be close enough to transport the person who is inside of the chamber, if needed. We need to teach me how to use the cold fusion device and overall we need to help the Nibirans."

"I shall be the one with the device should there be a way to reverse the process without breaking the Prime Directive," Spock stated.

"It could be a suicide mission," Kirk said.

"I have a higher tolerance for heat. I am better suited to dealing with any problems should they arise. I am the obvious choice, Captain."

"That is very logical, Spock."

"I am a Vulcan."

Kirk stared at Spock for a few minutes and then sighed. "You certainly are."

**/ Khan \**

Khan woke with the sudden swiftness he was used to, instantly alert and ready to fight but he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and looked down at his body, strapped to the table with the highest grade restraints available on a Starfleet ship. McCoy came to stand next to him.

"Why am I back here?" Khan asked.

McCoy pulled a collection hypo from the table and slid it into Khan's vein. "I'm saving Kirk."

"With my blood?"

"I brought a tribble back to life with your blood. I will save Kirk."

Khan scoffed. "So, he's the reason Spock lost his logic."

McCoy looked up at him.

Khan laughed. "You didn't see him, Doctor. He was going to kill me, beat me bloody with his bare fists to have his pound of flesh. And what reason could he have, what would make a Vulcan forget the training that begins at birth? What stopped him? Why am I here alive?"

He watched McCoy's eyes go wide.

"Are you telling me, Doctor McCoy, that you weren't aware that your First Officer is in love with your Captain?"

McCoy gaped at him. "Spock?" then he shook himself. "Shut up, I just need your blood and then we're freezing you again."

Khan glared at the doctor. "You would use me?"

"I will use you," McCoy said, leaning down close and looking Khan in the eye. "I will freeze you, I will lie about what happened, and I will bury you and your crew so deep that no one will ever find you."

Khan stared into McCoy's eyes for a few heartbeats and believed him. "You would do all of that?"

"You killed my best friend; I'm letting you off lightly, Khan."

**/ Chekov \**

"We can save him," Dr McCoy said, looking at the small group that knew Kirk had died. "I'm going to have to give him a complete blood transfusion because of the radiation but Khan's blood will save him."

"What do you need from us, Doctor?" Uhura asked, looking at Spock who was sitting quietly in the corner.

"I need you all to work out how to keep everything a secret. I don't trust knowledge like this in anyone's hands. We've taken enough blood that we can work on medical breakthroughs on our own. Not even Khan deserves to spend the rest of his life as a blood bag."

"Do you really care what happens to that man?" Pavel asked.

"I care what happens to Jim, and if he is saved then he will be an experiment himself."

Spock stood up. "Lieutenant Scott, you will be in charge of all repairs made to the ship. Keep an eye on everyone who is coming and going. Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu, you will be in charge of the communication between the ship and Starfleet. I will assist you in that arena. Lieutenant Uhura, you will need to assist Doctor Marcus in dealing with the reports that deal with Admiral Marcus and all aspects of our recent mission. Captain Kirk did not die, he saved the Enterprise, he has a mild dose of radiation poisoning and is in quarantine. That is the only report that will be made, there is no other truth. I assume I have everyone's support on the matter."

There were nods all around the room.

"If you have not been given a job you will be required to listen to the gossip on ship and make sure that any mention of anything but our truth is immediately proven to be false."

There were more nods around the room.

"You all have a job to do," Spock said, turning and leaving the room, his hands folded behind his back. Pavel noticed how pale the Vulcan's hands were against the black uniform he was wearing.

**/ McCoy \**

Leonard looked down at his PADD and sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

"Doctor," Spock said suddenly, startling Leonard.

"Spock, it's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?"

"I have meditated and obtained the optimal amount of sleep, Doctor McCoy. Two things you have not done. I shall sit with Captain Kirk while you rest."

"I need to monitor him."

"Which the range of medical equipment that we…borrowed is the term Lieutenant Scott used, from Starfleet is doing for us. I can monitor him. If you are asleep in the next room you will be able to return to his side in 23.78 seconds."

McCoy sighed, he knew he had been awake for days, knew that he needed to sleep or he would be useless to Kirk if something did go wrong. "The moment something changes…"

"I shall contact you."

"Okay," McCoy stood up and handed the PADD to Spock. The doctor smiled weakly and walked out of the room – he didn't bother offering any more instructions. Spock was honestly the only other being in the universe that he would trust with Kirk's wellbeing. He dropped onto the bed in the next room and was asleep before he had even had a chance to think about pulling the blankets up.

Leonard woke up to the smell of coffee…real coffee. He opened his eyes to find Uhura standing above him.

"Coffee?" Leonard croaked.

"And Carol made you something for breakfast."

"I should check on Jim first."

"You will eat your breakfast and drink your coffee," Uhura said. "Then you will have a shower before you even think about going into that room."

Leonard wanted to argue with her but he smelled offensive even to himself and he was starving. "Spock still in there with him?"

"Hasn't left his side since you came in here."

Leonard refrained from asking her how she felt seeing her ex-boyfriend holding a vigil next to someone else's bed and ate – pacing his bites to make sure the food wouldn't make him sick. They sat in almost silence while Leonard ate and Uhura watched him.

#2#

"You can leave," Leonard said, once the silence had gotten to him.

"I'm not leaving – I don't believe you'll stick to our rules if I leave you alone."

"I…can resist Jimmy long enough to have a shower."

"You don't have the self-control to resist any patient."

"He's with Spock."

"And you don't think you'd be doing a better job?"

"I am a doctor."

"Exactly," Uhura said, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not going anywhere until you're fit to see Kirk."

McCoy rolled his eyes and kept eating but he slid his PADD across the table to her.

"What's your passcode?"

McCoy laughed. "Like you don't already know the passcode of every member of the Enterprise staff."

Uhura smiled at him and entered the pin. McCoy finished his breakfast and left Uhura with his PADD while he had the world's longest shower. He loved medical privileges – they gave him access to real water showers, not that he used the option very often. When he came out Uhura looked up at him standing in front of her in his towel.

"Forgot your clothes?"

"It's my room."

Uhura winked at him.

"You can take the PADD but I'm getting changed even if you're here."

Uhura smirked at him. "I'm not stopping you, Doctor."

"Why is everyone that surrounds Jim completely nuts?" McCoy asked, grabbing his clothes and taking them back into the bathroom with him.

Once their communications officer was satisfied that the doctor had fulfilled all of her requirements she left him alone outside of Kirk's door.

"We'd like to know how he's progressing." Uhura said before he could walk inside.

"We?"

Uhura sighed at him. "You think you're the only one that wants our captain back?"

"No, I just didn't realise there were more people holding vigils than Spock and I."

"Scotty and Chekov are monitoring the communications and repairs and making sure that our story is the only truth anyone knows. Carol and I are handling the fallout from her father. Sulu has been dealing with Starfleet when Spock has been here."

"Which is most of the time." McCoy muttered.

"I don't think he realised how important Kirk was to him."

Leonard nodded. "That is what Jim Kirk does – he burrows under your skin. He's a tick."

"One you love."

Leonard huffed. "I'm going in there; I'll contact you when I've had a chance to check him out."

Uhura smiled at him.

Leonard took a deep breath and walked into the room. He stopped just inside of the door to take in the view. Jim was still on the bed, eyes closed, his colour was a little more normal than the day before, but overall not changed. Spock was settled on a mat on the floor between the bed and the door. His back was rigid and he didn't seem to have even noticed Leonard standing at the door. And yet, as soon as McCoy took another step towards the bed Spock unfolded himself and was standing between Kirk and McCoy.

"Doctor," Spock inclined his head and stepped to the side, giving Leonard a clear view of Jim.

Leonard frowned at the Vulcan. "I thought you were meditating."

"I am capable of meditating and remaining aware of the room around me."

"How is Kirk?"

"His vitals have not changed since you left."

Leonard sighed. "At least he has vitals now. Stupid, reckless, heroic bastard."

"Captain Kirk's parents were bonded in marriage at the time of his birth."

Leonard rolled his eyes, if he believed in a deity he would ask them to save him from pedantic Vulcans.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Lieutenant Uhura and Doctor Marcus visited the Captain."

"Is that where they hatched their plan?" McCoy asked.

"As so often occurs, Doctor, I do not understand what you are saying."

"They hatched a plan to feed me and make me shower."

"Most logical, as a doctor I would assume you would know the importance of nutrition and hygiene without the assistance of a linguist and weapons expert."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Bloody literal hobgoblin."

"I do not understand your repeated comparisons between my species and a mythological creature from Earth's history."

"That's why I do it."

"I shall return to monitor Kirk this evening so you may obtain the necessary sleep for a human of your age."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have proven a lack of care for your own health in the face of others. I shall see you at 2000 hours."

"That's too early."

"Doctor Marcus said she would 'keep you entertained' for relaxation purposes. Farewell, Doctor McCoy."

Leonard smiled as soon as the door was closed behind Spock – the Vulcan could be pedantic, overly logical…and sometimes downright _il_logical, literal bastard, and a pain in the arse but he was always good value. McCoy set himself to caring for Jim.

Hours later when Spock walked back into the medical room Leonard had done everything he could – not that anything he was doing would make a difference. Jim was alive again and his vitals were stable even if he hadn't woken up. Every scan and diagnostic test that Leonard could run he had run…multiple times, and each and every one showed improvement. There was regeneration in his brain and the signs of atrophy in his muscles were reversing. McCoy had done everything he could to preserve Kirk but in the end it was Khan's blood that was saving his best friend and all McCoy could do was monitor him and run tests. He had become a doctor to save lives, to make things better, and the most important person in his life was ill and he couldn't do a damned thing.

Leonard and Spock slipped into a comfortable routine, Leonard had no idea what the Vulcan did during the day but he assumed it was skirting the truth and paperwork. Spock would come in the evening allowing Leonard to leave to spend time with Uhura and Carol…though Uhura had stopped coming after a few days. Spock would sit with Kirk overnight and the moment someone stepped into Jim's room he was on alert. He would leave after arguing with Leonard, McCoy knew that Spock would disagree but the Vulcan _did_ argue, and then be back again the next night.

Their routine was set until late one morning when Jim's readings began to change. Leonard knew Kirk was waking up and once he was sure the other man was not in any distress he called Spock. The Vulcan said he would return to the medical room immediately and disconnected before Leonard could explain that Jim might not even wake up that day and even if he did it probably wouldn't be for very long anyway. Leonard sighed and pulled out his PADD to make notes while he waited for Spock to arrive.

Jim woke for a few seconds just as Spock walked through the door but it was little more than opening his eyes, making a noise, and slipping back under again.

"From my research Captain Kirk can be expected to wake only for short bursts."

"I sent you that research, Spock, I know what it says."

"I undertook my own research for a more extensive understanding of the process."

"There is no research on something like this."

"There is research that is peripherally related. From that I have been able to extrapolate possibilities and their individual probabilities."

Leonard gaped at Spock for a moment. "I understand why everyone on the Science team looks like a harassed mouse. I'm a doctor dammit; I've been a doctor longer than you've been wiping your own green backside and if you are second guessing my abilities-"

Spock held up his hand. "Doctor, I am not an expert and the Captain was dead. I endeavoured to teach myself what I did not know."

Leonard deflated – he hated it when Spock cut him off mid-rant. He really should have known better – he was fairly certain Spock would pioneer research into a field if he needed it to help Jim. "So long as you're not questioning my skills, hobgoblin."

"I am a Vulcan, Doctor, I believe you completed many courses on xenobiology at the Academy and at Medical School, it is my understanding that they cover the differences."

Leonard bit back a smile.

"I wish to know what to do when he wakes during the night."

McCoy nodded and explained the few things he would need Spock to do during the night. The Vulcan remained in the medical room for the rest of the day and in the end McCoy just called Carol and asked her to dinner leaving Spock sitting next to Kirk.

"How is the Captain doing?" Carol asked, when they were sitting in a restaurant with wine in front of them.

Leonard sighed. "Spock is sitting with him."

"He always sits with Captain Kirk."

"I know. He might be the most obvious Vulcan in history."

Carol smiled at him. "That seems to be an epidemic on the Enterprise."

"Yeah, Jim is pretty incapable of hiding his feelings either. If those two ever get a clue they are going to be even more insufferable when the other gets hurt. Spock told me today he's been researching papers that are _peripherally_ connected to what I have been doing with Kirk. Which he used to extrapolate possibilities about Jim's progress. Like I'm not a doctor, like I'm not more than capable of doing my own research and I haven't looked at every possibility?"

"He tried to tell you what to do?"

"No," Leonard said.

Carol sighed at him. "You know just because Kirk is in love with Spock he isn't going to need you any less."

Leonard picked up his wine glass and took a long sip to keep from saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"It's normal, Len."

"I'm not in love with Jim."

Carol started laughing…heavy shoulder shaking laughter.

"Carol?"

"I know you…you're not gay, Len."

Leonard frowned. "Then what did you mean?"

Carol looked uncomfortable. "You're not allowed to get angry."

"When do I ever get angry?"

Carol rolled her eyes at him. "I know that your wife did a number on you and Jim is your best friend…" Leonard remembered these conversations, his sister had loved having these conversations with him where she would dissect his brain and she was always bloody right. Leonard had to pause and catch his breath as the grief hit him suddenly. "…and you don't want to lose him."

Leonard hated being explained to himself. "My sister used to psychoanalyse me."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Leonard fidgeted in his seat. "I don't talk about her."

"You can tell me."

"You remind me of her a little. She always said she knew me better than I knew myself."

"I don't know you better; I'm just more willing to see."

"I'm surrounded by women that know better; you, Uhura, Christine, all of you. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I didn't have all of these amazing women around me."

"I'm going to assume you are not being sarcastic and realise that we all care about you."

Leonard couldn't remember a time since before Janie had died that he had been cared about so greatly. She had gone so quickly after their father. "So, tell me more about why I don't like Spock."

"That's just it, you do like Spock."

"I do?"

"You just wanted to make sure he was good enough for your best friend first."

"You've been talking about me with Christine and Uhura again."

Carol nodded at him, smile wide. "And Janice. Oh, don't look so grumpy, we all know you're a teddy bear. You can trust Spock with Kirk and Kirk isn't going to disappear just because he's in a healthy relationship."

"Can we stop talking about Jim?"

"Sure, are you going to ask me out properly at some point, Len?"

Leonard flushed. "You…yes?"

"Good, first Friday after Kirk wakes up properly you can take me out."

Leonard just knew he was going to end up being even more tightly wrapped around her little finger than was advisable but he couldn't think of a good reason to fight it now.

Two days later when Kirk was awake properly Leonard sat down next to the bed and looked at his best friend.

"Spock's been here constantly since we did the transfusion." McCoy explained.

"Really?"

"He's been sitting with you all night so that I can sleep."

"You slept while I was injured, Bones?" Jim asked, looking at McCoy with shocked surprise.

McCoy shrugged.

"I knew you liked Spock."

"Not like you do."

Jim smiled at him. "Good."

**/ Chekov \**

Spock said a few words to Uhura and then stood, walking around the bridge, hands behind his back, to stand next to Kirk.

"Any news from the landing party?" Kirk asked, signing his name on the PADD being held by Yeoman Danvers. Pavel looked away from her when he looked up and smiled at him. She was pretty, with a slight Spanish accent and she kept flirting with him but he wasn't interested. He simply had not worked out how to tell her that yet. He looked at Hikaru who smirked at him.

"They should be sending up a report momentarily, Captain," Spock said, responding to the Captain's query.

Pavel pushed Marta from his mind and focussed on the conversation happening behind him.

The captain made a little sound of pain and Pavel twisted so that he could see the two men in the reflection off one of the bulkheads.

"Something wrong?" Spock asked.

"I have a kink in my back…that's it…no a…a little higher…push…push harder…dig in their Mr S-"

Pavel couldn't resist, he twisted around in his seat to look at Kirk and Spock only to see the Commander talking a step to the side. The moment Kirk spotted his First Officer he stopped talking and pulled away from Yeoman Danvers' hands. Pavel bit down hard on his lip and caught the eye of the Lieutenant sitting at the tactical station, she was silently laughing.

"Thank you, Yeoman, that's sufficient," Kirk said, dismissing her.

"You need sleep, Captain, if it's not out of line to sugge-"

"I have enough of that from Doctor McCoy, Yeoman Danvers, thank you."

"Doctor McCoy is correct, Captain," Spock said. "after what this ship has been through since the beginning of the five year mission there is not a crewmember aboard who is not in need of a rest."

Kirk looked at Spock sideways.

"Myself excluded, of course."

"Of course, Mr Spock," Kirk said, disbelief colouring his tone.

Spock inclined his head at their Captain and walked back to his own station. Pavel turned around before Kirk's eyes could fall on him and realise that he had been watching the exchange – they might curb their behaviour if they knew they were the most gossiped about people on board.

Pavel's console beeped in front of him and he opened up the private messaging application.

**LtSulu:** What was that, P?  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> That was…I do not know…wishful thinking?  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Wishful thinking?  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> Captain Kirk wanted it to be Spock _touching him_  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Vulcans don't touch anyone  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> Well they have to at some point, I mean…they have sex and they kiss with their fingers, and they are touch telepaths.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Well…obviously they touch  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> But they don't _touch!_  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> That makes no sense.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Spock wouldn't just touch kirk on the bridge just because he's got a sore back.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> But Spock cares for Kirk.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> That isn't going to stop him from being a Vulcan.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> you could never tell he and Uhura were together.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> But…  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> But nothing, P. Even if they are together.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> Spock almost killed someone.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> Vulcans are pacifists and he almost killed someone for Kirk.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> That doesn't mean they are together.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> If they aren't they should be.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> You are such a hopeless romantic  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> in Russia I am a hopeful romantic.

"There is a communication from the landing party, Captain," Uhura called out.

Chekov closed the chat window and went back to his navigation pane.

**/ Uhura \ **

"Wine," Nyota said, walking into Christine's cabin. "Real wine."

Janice laughed and handed over a glass.

Nyota sipped at the drink and sank into one of the chairs that somehow made their way into Christine's room without going through the Quartermaster.

"Bad day?" Janice asked.

"Spock was insufferable."

"Well, the Captain did get injured fighting that rock creature," Shane pointed out – he had heard all about it even down in Engineering.

"I could understand being worried about Kirk but Spock made everyone's lives hell while he very logically ran the bridge and called Dr McCoy all the time."

"I thought they would have just gotten together by now," Shane sighed.

Nyota watched Christine elbow Shane roughly out of the corner of her eye. Shane turned to the nurse and hunched his shoulders in question. Nyota couldn't understand what was happening until Christine inclined her head towards the communications officer.

"Christine," Nyota said sharply, "what are you doing?"

The blonde nurse coloured but shrugged her shoulders as though she didn't know what Uhura was talking about.

"Christine," Nyota said again, using the voice she liked to use to make ensigns hop to work.

Shane sighed. "She and Janice said none of us were allowed to talk about Kirk and Spock. Like you don't know they are epically in love with one another."

Nyota felt a tug of jealousy, a tug of pain, followed by sheer annoyance. "You what?"

Christine's entire face softened and she reached out to touch Nyota's hand. "I know you said you're fine and you two breaking up was a good idea but I saw you when Spock spent all that time with the Captain after everything with Khan and I just didn't want you to be upset."

"I am glad Spock and I broke up, really, it's better for both of us."

"But-" Christine said, sitting closer.

"I cared for him, I still do but let's be honest he never looked at me like he looks at Jim."

"Exactly," Janice said quietly, sitting on Uhura's other side.

Nyota wanted to be annoyed at them but she knew they were just trying to be her friends. "I do wish I wasn't living on a starship with him sometimes."

Christine sighed next to her. "Relationships on a starship aren't a good idea but who else is there to sleep with?"

Nyota laughed.

"They're not together though, are they?" Shane asked.

Uhura shrugged. "I don't know – it's Spock. Unless he wants someone to know then we'll never know."

"Everyone knew about the two of you," Janice pointed out.

Uhura sighed. "I pushed him into that. Honestly, I pushed him through our entire relationship. I know he cares for me but I…" Uhura stopped and groaned. She didn't even know what she wanted to say. Spock cared for her – he still did but she realised now that they were _never_ going to work. And he had known…she really hated it that he was always _right_. She drank more wine and let out a huff of laughter. "I would have killed him."

Christine looked wistful for a second and then her expression cleared. Nyota wished she could say something but she knew, from experience, that Spock had made his choice even if no one was entirely sure if the two of them had admitted it to themselves, let alone one another.

**/ Chekov \**

Chekov sprayed the plant with vinegar water under Sulu's watchful gaze. Pavel looked up at him to check that he was doing it correctly and Hikaru smiled at him encouragingly.

"Did you hear?"

"That Spock made a breakthrough with the bio-luminosity of plants from Sateda?"

Pavel brightened. "No, but it is very exciting. Commander Spock has been communicating with Dr Dex from Sateda and it looks like there will be farther reaching consequences for…sorry," Pavel stopped, noticing the look on Hikaru's face.

Hikaru waved him off. "So, if it wasn't about that, what is it?"

"Hakan, who works down in security said he was called down to one of the conference rooms because of the virus."

"Wait," Hikaru held his hand up, "is this more about how Captain Kirk and Spock are secretly dating?"

Pavel flushed and looked down at the plants in front of him.

"Why are you so obsessed with them getting together?"

"I am not obsessed, I like Commander Spock-"

"I know," Hikaru mumbled.

"And I believe he cares for the Captain."

"Are you the one that started the betting pool?"

"No, that was Scotty. He met the older Spock after Vulcan's destruction and he said that they were together in the other reality. He could tell by the way they were looking at one another."

"Scotty might not be the best judge of these things," Hikaru said, looking sceptical.

"He had the pool going by the time Enterprise returned to Earth after Nero and now everyone's in on it. Everyone, Hikaru."

"Not everyone," Hikaru said, shaking his head. "I bet Uhura isn't in on the bet."

Pavel sighed. "Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock never made sense to me."

"Pavel, I think you might have a problem. You need to stop matchmaking other members of the crew."

"It's not matchmaking, it's...I don't know an appropriate English word. I am good at seeing the way people interact with one another. I spent much of my childhood at university with older people. It gave me a lot of time to observe."

Hikaru nodded as though he understood but Pavel knew he didn't. Sulu didn't see people like Pavel did but he would understand eventually.

"Tell me what Hakan saw."

"He saw Spock crying."

"What?" Hikaru asked, dropping the watering can.

"Spock was in another one of the conference rooms with Kirk and he was crying. He was lamenting the fact he had never told his mother that he loved her and that he cared too much for the Captain. When the Captain realised the door was open he closed it but Spock was crying and talking about his mother."

"Hakan shouldn't be gossiping about Spock especially when everyone was affected. You saw what happened to me."

Pavel flushed. "Yes, I have never been called fair before."

"We all did things that we aren't proud of and Hakan should know better."

"He was not gossiping," Pavel said, pushing his memory of Hikaru's actions out of his mind along with the image of the other man fencing without his shirt. "He told me as he knows that I watch people. He too understands how well suited Kirk and Spock are for one another. He told me because before Kirk closed the door he and Spock were embracing."

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't normally go around shirtless and challenging people to duels but I did when we were infected."

"It is very lucky that Keenser and the members of the crew from Tarleck were unaffected."

Sulu nodded and returned to his plants. Pavel sighed, he knew that Hikaru did not judge him but he wished that they shared his interest in ensuring the happiness of their captain and first officer.

**/ Lt. Faye – Engineering \**

"I swear," Jay said, keeping her voice quiet. "I went in there to fix the Commander's air filtration unit and I swear there was a gold shirt in the closet."

"Photos or it didn't happen," Shane said, grabbing a spanner.

"I didn't have my PADD," Jay defended.

Fred rolled his eyes at her. "There is no way they could be together and no one knows."

Jay deflated. "I know – but…I swear I saw it."

"Kirk can't hide anything from McCoy, McCoy would rant himself into a heart attack if they hooked up and then Christine would know and she would tell me at the Wine and Whine sessions," Shane said. "Now, I need you both to leave so I can get this panel fixed before Scotty comes back."

Fred and Jay looked at one another and grimaced before they scurried away.

**/ Chekov \**

"The Prime Directive clearly states," Spock explained, "that Starfleet cannot interfere in the natural progress of a planet or its peoples."

"Spock, it's about more than just following the rules."

"On the contrary, Captain, Starfleet is founded on following the rules."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "I think Starfleet is about more than following the rules."

"Starfleet was founded as a result of the human need to explore. The rules that govern Starfleet are a result of the logical intervention of the Vulcan species."

"You mean you told us what to do?" Kirk asked, smiling at Spock and relaxing back.

"We were the first contact beyond your own species. It is logical for us to steer the human race away from the mistakes that they did invariably make."

Kirk sat up, no longer amused. "The mistakes we invariably made?"

"The first members of the human race to fly into space ignored the logical suggestions of a species with more practical experience in space. Vulcans have been exploring space for longer than the human race and it would have been logical for humans to have adopted the tenants of the Vulcan Space Academy at their initial meeting rather than waiting until they made mistakes."

"Vulcans never make mistakes?"

"It is impossible to be alive and not err however looking at it proportionately Vulcans make mistakes in less than 1.23 per cent of the decisions they make. Studies have proven that the percentage of mistakes made by humans varies between 12.39 and 42.89 per cent."

Pavel glanced at Hikaru who was no longer smiling at the conversation happening behind them but looking at his screen with unusual focus.

Kirk was looking at Spock like he sometimes looked at the Admirals that called through to the bridge and even Uhura had tense shoulders where she was sitting at the communications station. Pavel glanced down at his console quickly and then back up until he could see Kirk and Spock in the shiny, reflective bulkhead.

"So, what you're telling me is that Vulcans are better."

"Exactly, Captain, Vulcans embraced logic and logical decisions cannot be mistakes."

"Vulcans still make mistakes, you just said as much."

"Spending time with humans, and you in particular, has provided me with quantitative proof that illogical decisions are not necessarily mistakes."

Kirk relaxed back again. "See, humans are great. And I'm right – we should go down and look at the structures they are building."

"You have deliberately heard only that which you wish to have heard, Captain. We cannot go down to the planet. The aesthetic features of the race on the planet are vastly different to each and every member of the Enterprise crew."

"We can hide."

"The people of this planet have six arms," Spock pointed out, tapping at his screen until the planet survey picture came up on the main viewing screen showing the inhabitants of the planet that the Enterprise was currently orbiting. They were bright green or purple with six arms and all at least seven feet tall. They had not seen any children but Pavel doubted that any child of this species would look like any of the Enterprise crew.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "The structures they are building are like a cross between the Great Pyramids of Giza and the Incan Temples."

"They are, Captain, and the positioning of this moon, and our ability to hide within its shadow has given us ample opportunity to observe their methods."

"Nothing is as good as actually seeing."

"That is illogical. We have seen using our viewing screens, we have recorded for later analysis. The science, linguistics, and sociology teams have made reports on the planets, its inhabitants, and their methods of farming, building, and hunting. In addition, we have scanned the undeveloped land for one hundred kilometres around the settlement and buildings. Seeing with human eyes is in no way 'better' than scientific observation, analysis, and theorising."

"You honestly think that a camera is better than your eyes?"

"Of course, my eyes are not capable of the same magnification as an artificial lens."

"But it's more than just being able to _see_."

Spock's eyebrows twitched down minutely. "My eyes sole purpose is to see."

Kirk rolled his eyes dramatically. "Don't be so literal."

"Saying what you mean is logical. Therefore it is logical to be literal."

Pavel bit his lip, stifling a laugh.

"You're incorrigible, Spock."

"On the contrary, I am Vulcan."

Kirk laughed and collapsed down into his chair. It was at that moment that Pavel understood – he had seen Kirk act like this before. It was not a regular occurrence but sometimes it seemed like Kirk was baiting Spock into making a Vulcan argument and Pavel had never been able understand why. This argument was the same – their Captain must know that there was no cause for them to argue over such a silly proposition. Kirk would never break the Prime Directive unless a civilisation was in danger.

Pavel opened his massaging screen and began type a message to Hikaru

**EnsChekov:** Captain Kirk is baiting Spock  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Oh…Pavel, again?  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Let it go.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> There is no reason for the Enterprise to go down there and our Captain knows it.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Obviously.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> So, Kirk is baiting Spock.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Yeah  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> And why would Kirk bait Spock?  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Hes bored  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> Hikaru he wants to fight with Spock!  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> He likes fighting with him.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> NO ONE likes arguing with Spock – he's always right, he is frustratingly logical, and the Captain doesn't like to lose.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> That doesn't mean Kirk is doing it because he _likes_ Spock.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> I despair over you, Karu

Kirk smiled widely at Spock. "You're right, Spock. We can't go down there."

Pavel watched Spock's face closely and noticed the slight tic above his eyebrow.

"Captain?"

"You make a good argument, Spock. Sulu, set in Chekov's course to the next planet in the system."

"Captain," Hikaru said in confirmation.

"You are most illogical, Captain."

Kirk smiled at Spock widely. "I do not know what you mean, Commander Spock."

Spock tucked his hands behind his back and looked at Kirk. "Captain, there is an 89.725 per cent probability that you deliberately chose the opposing view in our previous conversation."

"You mean I was deliberately arguing with you?"

Spock inclined his head.

"Hmm," Kirk mused and the picked up his PADD. Spock continued to stare at him for several moments before he turned back to his own console.

**/ Mudd \**

Harcourt Fenton Mudd, he mentally corrected himself - Mudd, the First, really shouldn't have dragged Kirk and Spock to his planet.

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. The first time he had met the Vulcan he'd been so sure that Spock was proof of everything that was whispered about Vulcans. Harry had been so sure that his plan would work and he would be free and clear with a Starfleet ship at his disposal. There was so much that he could have done with the Enterprise – so much more than Kirk had ever done.

Then those meddling androids had lost their minds and decided to keep Harry on the planet. All he'd wanted was to escape with the Enterprise.

He could not believe that stupid Vulcan. Who had ever heard of a Vulcan being so illogical?

"It was all Spock's fault," Harry moaned to Alice 166.

"What was all Spock's fault?"

"My plan would have worked if it hadn't have been for that Vulcan."

Alice tilted her head at Harry and then turned to look at Barbara 720.

"Your plan was flawed," Barbara said.

Harry sighed and threw himself back into the chair. "If they had have just let me leave I could have escaped with the Enterprise."

"You should not have used us for your own purposes, Harry Mudd." Alice said, staring at him.

"Captain Kirk and Commander Spock allowed us to return to our maker's mission," Barbara added.

"They broke all of the units by being illogical," Mudd complained.

"It was a most logical plan," Alice said, nodding slowly.

"That's stupid," Mudd said.

"We downloaded the records of the Enterprise while we were maintaining their orbit," Barbara said. "Captain Kirk's mission logs have proven to be an excellent example of the human race's ingenuity. It is also proof of the interracial interactions that exist in the galaxy. We are most curious about these Klingons and Romulans that have been mentioned."

"Norman has raised a question," Alice said, her necklace flashing. "Are all Starfleet command teams involved romantically?"

Harry froze and looked at the two androids in front of him. "Kirk and Spock?"

"Records indicate a closeness that could not be logically explained outside of a romantic attachment."

Harry thought about that for a moment, and then he started to smile…if they were romantically involved then he could use that.

"Are you sure?"

Barbara and Alice looked at one another. "A tendency to leave the ship only together. They only travel to planets separately 11.19 per cent of the time. They have quarters with an adjoining bathroom – highly illogical for a Vulcan, a species which prides themselves on privacy, and a captain who, as the highest ranking officer aboard a starship, is not required to share personal facilities. Kirk has been invited to New Vulcan by Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother, four times – he has accepted once for a Vulcan festival that Spock was required to attend. Spock has offered himself as a viable prison exchange for Captain Kirk twice – there is no logical reason to exchange a Captain for a First Officer."

Harry held up his hand. "Spock and Kirk are together…that explains everything."

Barbara and Alice tilted their heads at him. He knew they were confused but he didn't want to let them in on his plan in case they ruined it again.

**/ Chekov \**

**EnsChekov:** This is the most boring mapping mission we've done.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> I don't think it's possible to be **the most boring** – they are all terrible.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Nice break though.  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> I think I prefer being shot at  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> that's worrying pav  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> I don't actually enjoy being shot at.  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> Good. I don't like it when you are in danger  
><strong>LtSulu: <strong>or when the ship is  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> I like you to be safe as well, Karu  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> This mission is only three more weeks  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> Then we get to go to New Vulcan  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> I look forward to seeing the changes at the VSA  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> Spock said he would show me  
><strong>LtSulu:<strong> I know  
><strong>EnsChekov:<strong> You and I could visit the intergalactic markets that have started above the planet on our day off.

"You said you weren't in contact with him," Kirk said loudly behind them.

Pavel twisted around in his seat to look at Kirk and Spock. Kirk was leaning over Spock's shoulder looking at his monitor, Spock hadn't turned around to face the Captain but he was looking up at the human.

#3#

"We are travelling to New Vulcan when our current mapping mission is complete. I have contacted my parents as well."

"I've contacted your parents but that isn't the same as _him_."

"He is me; therefore he is the closest blood family I have. It would be illogical for me to refrain from contacting him."

"But you hadn't told me."

"Captain, I am in contact with Spock from the alternate future universe. He is also in contact with my parents and has been asked to sit on the Vulcan High Council as an extra-ordinary advisor."

"He said he didn't want to influence our history."

"He is not; our history is irrevocably altered from that which he experienced as a result of Nero's interference."

Kirk huffed and walked away throwing himself into his Captain's chair. Spock's eyes tracked his movements and there was a tiny indentation between his eyebrows. Pavel span around quickly when the Vulcan's eyes caught his.

**LtSulu:** That was a little weird.

**EnsChekov:** I know.

Pavel turned and beamed at Hikaru.

**EnsChekov:** I knew you would come around, Karu.

**/ Romulan Commander \**

Commander Lo'tan of the Romulan vessel Nosh'tru was displeased.

Romulan High Command may want the Enterprise, the Vulcan Spock, and the bothersome Captain Kirk but she was above using her female wiles to obtain what she wanted. Unless she felt like it. Being ordered to do so did not count as sufficient cause to have to seduce a Vulcan.

Regardless, she ordered the exchange of personnel. She should have destroyed the ship the moment she saw it instead of informing her superiors – she would not make that mistake twice.

As soon as Kirk and Spock beamed on board she questioned the Captain pleased that he proved to be a terrible liar and the Vulcan proved that everything she suspected about the weakness of that species was true. She didn't need Kirk, she didn't need to seduce him – so she ordered her security chief to make sure that the great Captain James T. Kirk survived their journey but that it was not a happy trip.

She took the Vulcan into her chambers and broke him.

She should have known that it was too easy to break any male, even a Vulcan one, with so little effort. His lack of loyalty and honour, the way he spoke of his commanding officer, made her pleased she did not have to work harder to seduce him to her side.

The death of Captain Kirk in her custody displeased her – it would displease her superiors more.

The loss of a cloaking device would overshadow their displeasure over the loss of Kirk and Spock.

She could take comfort in the fact she had shot the double-crossing, deceptive Vulcan as soon as she'd realised they were transporting him off of her ship.

She contacted High Command when they lost the Enterprise. "You should have allowed me to destroy the ship and all of the _humans_ on board."

"The chance to take the Enterprise was worth the chance we took," High Commander Sybuk said glaring at her. "You should not have allowed them to steal our cloaking device."

"If I had killed them on sight they could not have stolen our cloaking device."

"Insolence."

"We have proven that Spock cannot be turned from his Captain. I do not understand the appeal of that human as a commander – he is too soft."

"He beat you."

Lo'Tan laughed. "I will allow that he was cunning enough to realise your interest and throw the Vulcan at me."

"He was sent to seduce you."

"He was sent as a distraction, one that would not have worked had you not asked me to seduce him to the Romulan cause."

"A mission you failed at."

"Next time don't send me after a Vulcan who, according to every trader that I have met, is warming the bed of his captain. I do believe that they are right."

"You will not fail us again, Commander Lo'Tan."

"High Commander," Lo'Tan inclined her head, recognising the dismissal.

"Do you honestly believe Spock warms Kirk's bed?" Tal asked from his place out of view of the camera.

Lo'Tan nodded as she kissed Tal. "Though humans are so weak they have probably convinced themselves they are in love."

"It is a wonder they managed to defeat the descendants of our planet." Tal lamented.

"We should have destroyed the ship."

"We will next time."

"At least," she said, pushing Tal onto the bed. "I was not sent to seduce a Vulcan who lacked honour and loyalty."

"He tried to seduce you to gain our advanced technology."

"But he did not betray his Captain – I can at least respect that and perhaps I mortally wounded him and he is dead."

"We can hope," Tal said, running his fingers along Lo'Tan's.

"I rarely miss."

**/ Chekov \**

Chekov looked away as Kirk screamed again, the sickening slap of leather against flesh turning his stomach.

He knew he wasn't the only one who was sickened by the display on the view screen. Then his eyes caught Spock where he was sitting in the Captain's chair. The Vulcan was so pale the green tint of his skin was even more noticeable than normal. Pavel could see the tight grip the other man had on the arm rests and he knew that this display was worse for the Vulcan than it could ever be for anyone else on board.

Pavel remembered the last time this had happened, when Spock and Kirk had travelled down to Ekos looking for John Gill. They had intercepted in internal broadcast from the planet documenting the 'questioning' of their captain and first officer. Then Spock had been with Kirk but this time Kirk was alone on the bridge of an alien ship being tortured. Pavel could never have remained as calm as Spock was if Hikaru was the one on the other bridge. Not that he and Hikaru were…he knew what he wanted them to be but…Pavel mentally shook himself.

Pavel looked at Spock again to find his eyes glued to the view screen in front of them. Pavel didn't want to turn around but he forced himself to, finding Hikaru looking at him not at the screen in front of him. Pavel smiled at him weakly and turned back to the image of the other ship's bridge.

They had to sit and watch Kirk being whipped for five minutes that felt like hours. Spock continued asking the captain of the other vessel to cease and release the Captain though his voice grew tighter with every query. Then suddenly Kirk disappeared from the screens in front of them in a swirl of transporter light.

"We have him," Scotty's voice rang out over the bridge.

"Destroy that ship," Spock said immediately.

Pavel turned around and looked at the Vulcan with surprise.

"Aye, Commander," McGarrett called out from the weapons station.

"Spock?" Uhura asked, her voice surprised.

Spock stood from the Captain's chair and was moving towards the turbolift before he had even straightened his blue shirt. Pavel span his chair around to see the remains of the ship exploding on the view screen.

Pavel turned to look at Hikaru who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Spock just killed three men," Hikaru said quietly.

Pavel nodded.

"He's a Vulcan and he just killed three men."

"Kirk," Uhura said, loudly. "They tortured Jim."

Hikaru turned to look at Uhura and then back to Pavel. "You're right, Pav, there is something going on there."

Pavel couldn't bring himself to feel gleeful about that.

**/ Scotty \**

Scotty liked Space Station K-7. He especially liked the bars on K-7. Even if the other occupants of the bar were not to his liking.

He smiled at Uhura as they walked into the bar. He didn't get to spend time with Chekov and Sulu often but they were on the same Shore Leave swing and he and Nyota. The fact she had cut her earlier trip short after buying her tribble was the only reason he had agreed to leave the ship on his own shore leave.

The only table left was one next to the Klingons but they took it anyway, Uhura sitting next to him with Chekov and Sulu across from them. Moments after they were settled Spock walked into the bar.

"Have you finally decided that you need Shore Leave like the rest of us, Spock?" Scotty asked.

Spock came to stand at their table. "No, I am here to monitor the Klingon situation."

"Sit down, Spock," Uhura said, waving at the empty seat.

Spock inclined his head and sat down in the offered seat.

"Do you want a drink, Spock?" Chekov asked, smiling at the Vulcan. "We've already ordered."

"I do not require a drink at this time."

The waitress chose that moment to bring over their drinks.

"When are you going to get off that milk diet, lad?" Scotty asked Chekov.

Chekov looked at him with disdain. "This is vodka."

Scotty scoffed and winked at Uhura. "Where I come from, that's sugar water. This is a drink for a man."

"Scotch?"

"Aye."

"It was invented by a little old lady from Leningrad." Chekov said just as the captain of the Klingon ship walked over to the bar.

Scotty kept one ear on the Klingons while he and Uhura listened to Chekov explain how scotch came to be invented. Uhura kept looking at the way Sulu was staring at the Russian. Scotty had to admit that she might be right about those two.

"The Earthers like those fuzzy things, don't they?" Captain Korax said loudly enough to be heard by all of the Enterprise crew.

"Oh, yes," Jones, the trader, laughed out nervously.

"Frankly, I never liked Earthers. They remind me of Regulan blood worms."

"That Cossack," Chekov spat.

"Easy, Pav. You need to be more forgiving," Sulu said, resting his hand on the Russian's wrist. Scotty was definitely losing that bet with Nyota.

"No. I just remembered," Korax continued walking over towards them. "There is one Earthman who doesn't remind me of a Regulan blood worm. That's Kirk. A Regulan blood worm is soft and shapeless, but Kirk isn't soft. Kirk may be a swaggering, overbearing, tin-plated dictator with delusions of godhood, but he's not soft."

Chekov leaped to his feet and glared at the Klingon.

"Take it easy, lad. Everybody's entitled to an opinion." Scotty said while Sulu yanked Chekov back into his seat.

The other Klingon walked over the Korax. "Ylmev quaHa' Vulcan parmaqqay nuqDaq ghaH IaH Qoy," the officer spat at his captain. _Don't dishonour the Vulcan's beloved where he can hear._

"qatlh?" Captain Korax grunted at his companion. _Why._

"Vulcan's QeHpu' Say'Ha' quvHa' Hegh." _Vulcan's wrath – unclean dishonour death._

Uhura laughed into her drink and then looked up at him and winked. Scotty knew his cheeks were flushed as he looked down at his hands wrapped around the bottom of his scotch glass. He didn't know what the Klingons were saying – he hoped Uhura would tell him later. If they were smart it would be something about not insulting Kirk in front of Spock – it was the best way to incite a Vulcan's rage.

"I don't care." Korax said, glaring at his companion and walking over. "That's right, and if I think that Kirk is a Denebian slime devil, well that's my opinion too."

"Don't do it, mister, and that's an order," Scotty said when Chekov looked ready to jump up again.

"You heard what he called the captain. Spock?"

"It is illogical to allow the opinion of an inferior example of his species to incite you to violence."

"Exactly," Scotty said. "Forget it. It's not worth fighting for. We're big enough to take a few insults. Now, drink your drink."

Scotty pushed Sulu's wine in front of Chekov to distract him.

"Of course, I'd say that Captain Kirk deserves his ship. We like the Enterprise. We really do. That sagging old rust bucket is designed like a garbage scow. Half the quadrant knows it. That's why they're learning to speak Klingonese."

Well that was it! Scotty decided, kicking his chair back as he stood.

"Mister Scott!" Chekov called.

"Oh dear," Uhura said with resignation.

Scotty turned and grabbed the front of the Klingon's shirt. "Laddie, don't you think you should rephrase that?"

"You're right, I should. I didn't mean to say that the Enterprise should be hauling garbage. I meant to say that it should be hauled away as garbage."

Scotty pulled his fist back and punched Korax with a sickeningly satisfying crunch.

**/ Chekov \**

Pavel held his hand up in the air as he rushed to the Medical Bay.

"Chekov?" Nurse Chapel asked when she saw him. "What have you done?"

Pavel frowned at her. "I was assisting Mr Scott in Engineering. I have cut my hand."

"Come and sit down."

Pavel made his way over and gave her his hand.

Kirk walked into the room, looked at Pavel then walked into McCoy's office.

Pavel shuffled over when Kirk didn't close the door behind him.

"What's up, Bones?"

"It's Spock. Have you noticed anything strange about him?"

"No," Kirk said slowly, worry creeping into his voice. "But I've only just gotten back from the Captain's Summit. Why?"

"Well, it's nothing I can pinpoint without an examination, but he's become increasingly restive. If he were not a Vulcan, I'd almost say nervous. And for another thing, he's avoiding food. I checked and he hasn't eaten at all in three days."

"Three days? That's how long I've been gone."

"I know, Jim."

"I'll talk to him, Bones."

Kirk turned and left the medical bay quickly.

"Those two are so obvious," Chekov mumbled to himself.

"I know," Nurse Chapel said with a sigh. "You're all healed – take the next two shifts off and be more careful in Engineering next time."

"Thanks, Christine," Pavel said, hopping off the table and heading to the dining hall. He found Hikaru there and they ate dinner together before they went to the rec room for a movie.

"McCoy called Kirk down to the Med Bay while I was there," Pavel said, handing Hikaru a cup of popcorn.

"Med Bay?"

"I cut my hand in Engineering," Pavel said, showing him the unmarred hand.

"Are you okay?"

Pavel nodded. "But McCoy called Kirk down about the way Spock has been acting."

"He just missed Kirk," Hikaru said absently, still looking at Pavel's hand. "Are you sure it's completely healed."

"Oh, Karu," Pavel said, leaning forward and pecking Sulu on the lips. As soon as he pulled back he froze. "Oh!"

Hikaru smiled and leaned over and kissed Pavel properly. When he pulled back he was smiling at the younger man.

"About time," Uhura said, sliding into the chair next to Chekov.

Pavel could feel his cheeks heating under her look.

"Scotty," Hikaru said looking past Chekov. "What are you doing here? You never come to movie nights."

"I dragged him away from the engines," Uhura smiled.

"I need to be there if we are going to be heading to New Vulcan tomorrow."

"We're going to New Vulcan?" Pavel asked, craning around Uhura to look at the Chief Engineer.

"Spock requested a leave of absence on New Vulcan," Uhura said. "I organised the comm link to the Admiralty before I left the bridge."

"McCoy called Kirk to talk to him about Spock's behaviour while he was at the summit," Pavel told them.

"Something must be really wrong with Spock for him to request time off on Vulcan," Sulu said.

The ship-wide communication channel whistled once to announce a message and then Kirk's voice filled the room.

"Attention all personnel, we are changing course for New Vulcan, when we arrive there will be three days of Shore Leave. Rosters will be posted at 1300 hours tomorrow."

"I should get back to Engineering," Scotty said, looking at Uhura.

"No," she said with a smile. "You're staying for the movie."

Scotty nodded and happily sat through the movie, going to get pie with Uhura after it was over.

"Do you want to get pie too?" Hikaru asked, colour staining his cheeks.

"No." Pavel shook his head and took Hikaru up to the Observation Deck instead.

**/ Keenser \**

Keenser knew that Kirk and Spock were involved. He had been able to smell it on them from the days following Kirk's release from hospital after his resurrection.

Keenser knew so much more that Scotty understood. It was why he had to remain by the human's side. Scotty had saved Keenser and now Keenser needed to ensure that Scotty didn't kill himself. If Keenser had not been there the engineer would have died seventy-three times...so far. Not that Scotty understood. Humans were far too focussed in their 'universal' language to see the other ones that were in front of them.

Oh well.

For now Keenser would protect his human and watch the way they interacted. He was very interested in seeing how the communications officer looked at Scotty. In Keenser's opinion she was not nearly attractive enough for a perspective mate but humans were peculiar about appearances.

Perhaps, Keenser thought, when he returned to his home he would write a book.

**/ Spock \ (flashback)**

"Bones, told me you had been by my side for the last two weeks," Kirk said, lying in his bio-bed and looking slightly to the left of Spock's ear.

"What else did the Doctor tell you?"

"Mainly he told me off for being a fool. Right before he left he mentioned how many people had been saved. I think that was his way of telling me that he was proud of me."

"It was a foolhardy course of action."

"Not that different from what you did in the volcano though, right, Spock?"

"On the contrary, James, it was vastly different."

"Hey, you finally called me...well I really do prefer Jim...but, it's progress."

"I shall not call you Jim. James is the name that was gifted to you."

James rolled his eyes at Spock. "We'll work on it. What was different about what you did and what I did?"

"I did not put your life at risk."

"No, you risked your own life."

"Precisely, a much more logical risk."

James frowned at him, obviously not understanding the clear logic that James Tiberius Kirk was too important to be sacrificed to a death such as that, even if it was in the course of saving many lives. Spock would have to make the distinction clear to Kirk in the only way that was logical.

"That is not a more logical risk," Kirk argued.

"Captain, remain calm."

"Remain calm? You just told me that it is more logical for you to die than for me too. That is the exact opposite of logical. That is...illogical."

"It is logical to aim to protect the lives of those you love."

Kirk gaped at him.

Spock waited while Kirk processed his words. The Vulcan knew that humans required more time to assimilate new knowledge into their thinking patterns but James was taking longer than Spock has calculated he would need. Spock briefly entertained the possibility he had not allowed sufficient recovery time after Kirk awoke when finally the human spluttered out a response.

"What!"

"I said, Captain, it is-"

"No," James held up a hand. "I heard I mean...you...I don't think I understood your meaning."

"I implied that I love you and shall endeavour to safeguard your continued well-being."

"Okay, right, I understood correctly then."

"It would have been unwise for me to have picked a partner who could not understand me."

"But what does it mean."

Spock tilted his head and looked at James. "It means everything."

"Everything."

"Yes, James."

Kirk sat up in his bed. "Stop. Just hold on. Do you want to date me?"

"Vulcans do not date however I am willing to make this concession for you."

"You dated Uhura."

"She is also human."

"So you wanted to do more than date her?"

"Negative, I was aware of an incompatibility between us from the beginning."

"So why were you...never mind, I don't care. Well, I do but...so, you want to do more than date me?"

"Vulcans enter into a bond that links two katras. I know you will not be surprised to learn ours are comparable. I entered into dating Lieutenant Uhura because she is a fascinating person."

"You're suggesting marriage?" James asked, stuck on the first words.

"Marriage is a human convention entered into at a time when children are required."

"Lots of married people don't have kids and unless there is something you aren't telling me we can't have kids."

"The purpose of marriage was to legitimise offspring. Vulcans do not require the same. You are a member of the house of your parents."

"Spock, what are you suggesting?"

"I wish to bond with you, to share my thoughts, house, life, and body with you."

"Holy shit."

"I do not understand."

"I'm not built for forever."

"I believe you are but I defer to your beliefs and ask you to date me."

"Only if you call me Jim."

"Very well, Ashayam."

**/ Amanda \ (flashback)**

Amanda grinned and paused, looking at her son. She wanted to capture this image but she knew she was intruding. She stepped out of the room and closed the door in front of her losing sight of her son and his…captain…lover…thy'la.

"Spock is going to have breakfast later," she said, unable to stop smiling at her husband.

"Captain Kirk?"

"They're together," Amanda said, unable to keep it to herself.

"Ship's business?"

"No," she scooted forward on her chair and reached out to touch his fingers with hers. She pushed forward what she had seen. James, stubble visible on his jaw, resting back in the bed among the pillows that Vulcans saw no purpose in. Spock, face so soft and relaxed in his sleep, was resting against the skin of the human's bare chest. "They are together, Ashayam."

She could feel the contentment coming through their bond.

"To have a partner on the path that Spock has chosen is a blessing," she said, putting words to a though that Sarek never would. Sarek pressed the pads of his fingers to her and then pulled away.

"Captain Kirk has done much for the Vulcan race."

Amanda knew that he would never know how to say anything to Spock but she understood that he was happy with the bondmate their son had chosen.

She did not have to tell him that she slipped back upstairs later to capture James and Spock together. Then she contacted the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise and placed a little bet.

**/ Kirk \**

"I overheard another group of engineers gossiping about us today," Kirk said, as he walked into Spock's quarters.

Spock held his hand up for a Vulcan kiss and leaned forward to press his lips to Kirk's in a human one. "The obsession with our interpersonal relationship is illogical."

"They're just gossiping. There isn't really that much to fill in the off hours when there are less than 600 people around. Scuttlebutt is a nautical tradition, and gossip is a human one."

"Facts are more logical than hearsay."

"We aren't giving them any facts. Except that we are protective of one another, spend more time together than anyone else on board, will willing throw ourselves into danger for the other, and – apparently – you stare at my backside...a lot."

"I see your posterior from my position on the bridge."

Kirk laughed and toed off his shoes, lining them up next to Spock's smaller pair. "I don't think that's the 'glance count' they were talking about, Spock."

"I am not familiar with that term."

"It means they counted how many times they caught you looking at my _posterior_."

"I would like the names of the crew members you overheard. I will run a report on their productivity. They have work to do on the bridge."

"I will do no such thing, and neither will you. I want to keep overhearing so that I can finally find out who won the pool."

"My mother called to inform me that she had had a windfall recently. I believe she used her insider information to...salt the pot."

"What?"

"Is that not a colloquialism for ensuring your own victory?"

"Not one I have heard of."

"I shall research it."

"Did Amanda tell you what she was going to do with the money?"

"She did not. She did hint that a human wedding would be lovely on Vulcan in winter."

Kirk laughed. "I want a proper proposal."

"Ashayam, we are already bonded."

"I'm an old fashioned boy," Kirk said, moving closer to Spock on the couch, "you have to marry me too. It can't all just be sharing your thoughts and soul with me."

"Very well, Captain. I shall inform my mother she may plan a wedding for next winter."

"It is customary to ask."

"It is illogical to ask a question to which you already know the answer."

"You're still going to have to ask."

"James, will you marry me?" Spock asked, lips twitching in the way that told Kirk he was amused.

"What a silly question, of course I will." Kirk kissed Spock before the Vulcan could show his displeasure.

**The End**


End file.
